The Frozen Journey
by Michael1039
Summary: A journey that will change the world along with Kagome and Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Prologue

Three years have passed since Kagome Higurashi has been in the Feudal Era. At age 18 young Kagome was sitting in her hut in the village of Edo, reflecting on her past and the final battle with Naraku two years ago.

The gang was all there, Naraku had most of the Shikon no Tama and was unleashing his horde of demons on the gang in attempts to get the last shards from Kagome. Sesshomaru had been travelling with the gang for a week in order to get close to the hanyo so that he could finally deliver the deathblow and end his madness once and for all.

Inuyasha was swinging his Tetsusaiga wildly at the horde of demons and unleashing the Wind Scar and Adamant Barrage, in attempts to thin down the horde of demons surrounding him. Sesshomaru with his Tenseiga at his hip and his Bakusaiga was cutting down the demons gracefully. Using the Explosive Crushing Wave to destroy hundreds of demons in one attack.

While the two Inu brothers were busy fighting off the horde of demons, Sango and her faithful companion Kirara were fighting along side the monk Miroku. Kagura was engaging both of them in battle with a small battalion of demons behind her and hundreds of Saimyosho.

Sango and Miroku were getting hit hard by Kagura and the demons, Kagura's attacks were relentless. One of her dance of blades cut Sango across her stomach making her fall to her knees. Miroku was distraught and quickly went over to her side to check on her wound.

Kirara seeing her mistress fall quickly went over to her side to protect her. Miroku seeing no other choice, stood up and took out his Wind Tunnel. He started sucking up the demons and all the Saimyosho into his Wind Tunnel. With a final yell Kagura disappeared into the void along with more then half of Naraku's army.

Miroku collapsed on the ground, taking long ragged breaths as his eyes closed and the poison took over his body, as he drifted off into the afterlife with a smile on his face, knowing that he protected the one person that he loved more then anything.

Kagome seeing her friend die before her eyes, started to cry over the loss of her friend. As she wiped her eyes of her tears and his ultimate sacrifice she looked over to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru engaging in battle with the dreaded Naraku. Kagome took hold of her bow and notched a arrow, concentrating hard as she took aim at Naraku as he was distracted by the brothers. His Shikon No Tama glowing darkly inside his chest.

With a determined look in her eyes she summoned up all her powers into the tip of her arrow. Kagome took a deep breath and let loose her arrow. The arrow flew past both brothers nearly hitting them both, as Naraku's eyes widened and he let loose a loud cry of anguish. The arrow striking him in the chest and striking the Shikon No Tama, purifying the jewel and Naraku instantly.

Sesshomaru merely nodded in her direction and took off to the west to find his annoying retainer and his young ward Rin. As Sang, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing around the dead body of there close friend. Shippo came crying out of the bushes and hugged Kagome close as she tried to comfort the crying Kitsune.

Sango fell to her knees and cried nonstop until the monk was finally buried. Naraku was dead there lives could go on the world was at peace. However it was not to last as Kagome was soon to figure out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

As they soon found out poor Sango was pregnant and distraught without her love the monk around. Eight months had passed since the final battle with Naraku and Sango was in the middle of giving birth. Kaede and Kagome were delivering the baby and were overjoyed when the baby boy finally was delivered.

However Sango kept bleeding out and nothing they did could stop the bleeding. And so it came to be that Sango joined her love in the afterlife as she closed her eyes and drifted off, leaving her friends and her son behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

Kagome was sitting in her hut, wiping her eyes of her tears that seh shed for her fallen friends. Even after two years she stilled missed them dearly.

"Oh Sango...Miroku" Wiping her eyes again as she got back to her work. For two years she has been helping Kaede out as the village miko. Ever since the Naraku and the jewel have been gone from this world, and she realized that she could never go back home.

'Wouldn't be so bad if Inuyasha loved me...' Kagome lets out a sigh and gets back to mixing several herbs in a wooden bowl. 'Stupid Inuyasha I truly loved him too, but he still loves Kikyo even though she is in hell!'

"Kagome? Kagome are you in here"

Kagome looks up and smiles at Kaede 'Ah Kaede she has done so much for me the entire time i have been here' "Yes Kaede i'm here, is there something that you need?"

"Yes Kagome there is something important that-"

Kagome sits still as her eyes roll into the back of her head and a voice penetrates her mind "_Release me...from my PRISON!"_

"Kagome? Kagome!" Kaede rushes over to the fallen limp body of the young miko and feels her forehead, as she slowly starts to stir.

"Uhh K-Kaede?" 'Kami what happened...I heard a voice and then just emptiness, better keep this to myself. No point having the village think i'm crazy'

"You passed out child, is everything ok?" Kagome sits up and presses a hand to her forehead "Yes Kaede everything is fine, now what were you saying?"

Kaede sits down beside Kagome and sighs softly "Well child, one of the minor lords and the Taiyokai of the North has sent some of his people to our village in hopes of getting some help."

Kagomes eyes open wide "The North? Why would they come all the way here for our help Kaede?"

"Well Kagome they believe that the Shikon miko will be able to help with the problem they are having."

Kagome squirms a bit and blushes a little "Oh i see... so they want my help" Kagome nibbles softly on her lower lip "But Kaede i don't know what i could do for them, i'm still not a fully trained miko like you"

"Nonsense child you will do fine, now lets introduce you to our guests" A tall thin man enters the hut. He has short spiky black hair with black eyes, wearing a traditional samurai armor as he nods and sits next to the two miko. "This is Captain Ungai he is the captain of the guards at the minor lords castle."

A short bulky boar demon comes in next, he has long orange hair and a thick beard with deep hazel eyes. Wearing a thin orange hakama and haori. "This is Neikan. He is the demon representive of the north, sent by the Taiyokai." Neikan walks past both mikos and sits down in the corner with his legs crossed and glares at the young miko.

'The Taiyokai sent someone here for me? What is going on in the north that the Taiyokai is getting involved!"

"Our final guest is Lady Monori, daughter of the Taiyokai of the North." In walks a beautiful talk demon, she has long golden hair that goes down to her knees and piercing silver eyes. She has silver armor on her shoulders/ along with her chest and legs, as it shines brightly in the sun along with twin katanas on her side.

Kagome gasps quietly and everyone bows towards the lady of the North. Kagome watches the three guests. "What is it that you need help with Lady Monori?"

Monori turns towards Kagome and smiles "It would seem that the North has been having some weird events happening in the past couple weeks. Events that are most troubleing."

Neikan glares at the young miko and speaks next "Lately some of the ningen and yokai villages of the north have been attacked. The attacks on the villages were successfull, all the inhabitants were butchered. By the time we arrived the villagers were gone."

Kagome looks to him and nibbles on her lower lip again. "Um what do you mean gone? I don't understand."

"I mean the villagers were all gone as in taken. Blood trails and drag marks left the village in all directions! We tried to follow but after a couple miles the blood trail vanished along with all the scents. This has happened to most of the ningen and yokai villages attacked"

"Um most? what about the others attacked" Asked Kagome as she pales slightly 'Those poor villagers, somone butchered them all along with the children...but why takes the bodies'

"_Soon all will serve me...in death" _'W-who said that!'

"Yes as i was saying miko, the other villages that are involved-" "That we think are involved Neikan, you can't be sure" says Ungai as he glares at Neikan.

Neikan glares back and snorts loudly "Yes well whatever, as i was saying these other villages, all the inhabitants have died over night. Died in there sleep overnight."

"What how!?" 'What could kill an entire village in there sleep, i have a bad feeling about this'

Ungai turns towards Kagome "It appears that they were all poisoned. Our mikos and monks have taken a look into what happened and what could have caused it."

Kagome bites her lower lip hard and looks at captain Ungai "Did they discover anything?"

"Yes they did and it's worse then we first thought. It is some kind of lethal plague that had infected the farms of that village. Which is why we have need of you're help miko."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru Lord of the West was sitting in his study, his best spy was standing in front of his desk, waiting for his lord's response to the report he just finished.

Takeo shifted as he saw his lord's eyes narrow "Takeo you may speak"

"My lord it appears the rumors we have heard from the north were indeed correct. The destruction of the villages and this mysterious plague is most troubleing. The plague seems to kill in about a day's time after ingestition and could prove to be a problem to all the Taiyokai if it were to spread past the north."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose "I agree that this plague is troubleing, however the missing bodies is no concern of mine"

"Of course my lord." Takeo shifts from foot to foot as Sesshomaru glares at him "Spit it out Takeo"

"Yes well it seems the Taiyokai of the north Hokuto as sent his daughter and two others to a small village to request help from a powerful miko."

"Powerful miko?" 'Hmm could it be that filthy hanyo's wench'

"Yes my lord" Sesshomaru sits back and thinks everything he has heard over. 'Might as well investigate and see this so called powerful miko myself, afterall the north is my ally' "Takeo you will accompany me and General Saburo to the north and meet this miko and Lord Hakuto.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, I will prepare for our departure" Sesshomaru nods his approval and turns his attention out his window, where Rin who just turned eleven, playing in the flower field. 'Ah Rin, nice to see her enjoying herself in the flowers i had planted. Shame this time of peace seems to be ending' Takeo leaves the study as Sesshomaru stands up and jumps out his window.

Sesshomaru lands beside Rin as she looks up and gives him a big smile as her brown eyes sparkle at him "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggles and attaches her self to his leg and hugs tight, as Sesshomaru pats her head gently.

"Rin i must leave for awhile" Rin pouts a little and hugs his leg tighter "Ok Lord Sesshomaru, Rin will stay here and wait for you to return. Rin promises."

Sesshomaru nods and pats her head as he starts walking away towards his castle to check on the progress of his spy and faithful general. "Bye Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looks down and says quietly "Bye daddy"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't understand, why do you need me?"

Neikan looks over to Kagome and sighs "You are the Shikon miko, this plague that we discovered is unnatural and evil, the mikos and monks of the north are not powerful enough to purify this foul taint. We are hoping that you can succed where they failed miko."

Kagome glares at the brash boar demon "I will help you if you stop calling me that! My name is Kagome and i want to be called by my name, not miko, woman or ningen ok!"

Monori smiles at Kagome and stands up "Very well Lady Kagome, but it is important we leave at this moment so we can put an end to this plague."

Kaede stands up, thinking over everything that has been said "I agree, Kagome I believe you should take Inuyasha with you, he might come in handy during your travels to the north."

Kagome sighs as everyone from the hut walks to the village center to wait for the brash hanyo. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha comes running out of the forest in the distance, jumping long distances in order to reach Kagome, hearing her scream out his name making his blood freeze. Inuyasha lands in the center of town looking around and spotting the three strangers beside Kagome.

"Bastards! What are you doing with Kagome." Inuyasha draws his tetsuaiga and prepares to unleash his wind scar. "Inuyasha SIT" Inuyasha crashes to the hard ground instantly as he starts grumbling to Kagome, as the three onlookers snicker quietly.

Kagome kneels infront of Inuyasha and smiles at him. "Inuyasha i got asked to go help the north with a problem they are having. These people are going to accompany me there safely. However i would like you to come with me as well."

"Keh, why should we help out the north" Captain Ungai steps forward "Because hanyo, the troubles that plague the north could easily spread to the other territories of Japan.

"Inuyasha i am going and you are coming with me" Kagome starts to walk away and suddenly stops. "_Your anguished cries will be testament to my power"_

Inuyasha grabs hold of Kagome and stares at her "Kagome? Kagome what is it"

Kagome blinks and steps back a bit "N-Nothing Inuyasha lets just go" Inuyasha, Kagome ,Neikan, Monori and Ungai travel away from the village of Edo and head north to unravel the mystery of the foul taint that plagues the northern lands.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Deep in the northern lands a lone man sits alone in a mountain cave his long sword across his lap, his deathly white hair runs down to his shoulders, as he slowly opens up his eyes to reveal glowing icy blue eyes.

The sword on his lap glows icy blue and rattles, trying to get its masters attention. The man looks down at his sword and smiles "**_I HUNGER"_**

"Yes i know, soon you will have what you desire" The man grins and closes his eyes and concentrates on the minds of his minions.

"_Tell me my faithful servant how goes the progress on my project"_

_"M-Master! Oh um the plan is moving forward just like you wish. It seems the north has moved into action and recruited a powerful miko to stop you master!"_

The master chuckles_ "Yesss i am aware of this miko, her mind is weak. I can access her mind for a few seconds, fear not my servant you have nothing to fear of her. Continue with the plan, succed and I will grant you powers beyond imagining_

_"T-Thank you master I won't let you down"_

_"See that you don't, for if you fail me I will slowly strip you of your flesh and drain you of all your blood"_

_"M-Master I won't f-fail you"_

_"Good, then you have nothing to fear"_ The master lets loose a loud chuckle and smiles _"I am sending one of my newest experiments to test the miko and her paltry group, try not to dissappoint me, because i will know"_

"I hope the miko can survive my newest experiment, would be a shame if she died before i got a chance to break her" The master chuckles darkly and sheaths his sword "**_HUNGER"_**

"Yesss lets go sate your appetite my friend, there is a den of wolves not too far from here"

The man laughs darkly as he walks out of the cave and into the night, only illuminated by the light of the full moon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome and her group are resting for the night after travelling halfway there. Kagome on Inuyasha's back and the captain on the the generals back, much to his disgust. 'Can't believe i carried a filthy ningen on my back, such a pathetic and weak race. Only good thing is we made good time'

Kagome starts to slowly drift off to sleep by the campfire. _" Your heart...its incessant drumming disgusts me. I will silence it, as I did my own."_

Kagome falls asleep as a lone tear slides down her cheek and falls into a dream.

Dream

Kagome stands in a field of flowers twirling around as the wind picks up loose flower petals as they glide along the wind all around her. Suddenly the ground and the flowers start to freeze over, turning to ice as the freezing wind cuts to the bone. As a the master approaches Kagome slowly and grins at her.

_"I am the lucid dream...The monster in your nightmares...The fiend of a thousand faces"_

Kagome shivers in the cold and the cold icy voice of the man before her, as she falls to her knees and holds her legs close, as the man kneels in front of her and leaning in close as he slowly licks her cheek. _"Eternal suffering awaits" _Kagome screams at the top of her lungs and starts to cry.

End Dream

Kagome sits up in the middle of camp and lets loose a blood curdling scream at the top of her lungs. Alerting everyone in her group of her distress, they all quickly rush over to her and Inuyasha holds her in his arms as she screams and thrashes about.

"Kagome! Kagome what is it! Whats wrong" Kagome shivers and cries into his fire rat robe. "N-Nothing I-Inuyasha I just had a nightmare" Lady Monori and captain Ungai sit beside Kagome as general Neikan snorts at the young miko. "Weak ningen screaming at the top of her blasted lungs over a stupid dream! My ears almost bled you stupid bitch"

"Bastard! Don't talk to Kagome like that!" Inuyasha stands up and pulls out his tetsuaiga as they both glare at each other. "Boys calm down, now is not the time to fight" Lady Monori stands between Neikan and Inuyasha trying to calm them both down. "There might be more to this simple nightmare general Neikan, I think we should question her about it first"

"Keh as if that's gonna get us anywhere" Inuyasha turns around and starts walking back to a tree when he stops and sniffs the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?"

Everyone perks up and listens as the sound of trees breaking and crashing the ground are heard and the smell of blood and corpses starts getting stronger. "Whatever it is it's coming this way and i don't like it" General Neikan unsheaths his sword and stands beside Inuyasha as captain Ungai and Lady Monori hold onto Kagome.

A twenty-five foot monstorsity crashes through the trees, dried blood coating it's body, three tentacles attached to its face as it stands on two thick legs with a long thick tail that is six feet long, six spiky appendages sticking out of its back along with two huge claws for hands. It turns towards the group and looks at them with its white soulless eyes.

"**Defiance...A flaw of mortality**"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru and his spy Takeo along with his best general Saburo are quickly travelling through the lands as they cross the western border and enter the lands of the north.

Suddenly they all stop in there tracks as they hear a loud explosion in the distance. 'Hn what was that, there is blood and death near that explosion' The trio qquickly changes directions in order to investigate the explosion as they quickly travel through the forest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha and general Neikan are attacking the creature from both sides. Inuyasha attacking from the front. "Wind scar! Take that you bastard" The creature endurees the attack as General Neikan jumps on its back and pierces its shoulder with his sword.

The creature screaches and shakes off the general as it turns its sights towards him. "**You thought to stand before the legion of death... and survive?" **The creature lunges at the general as the general dodges, the creatures claws just missing snapping Neikan in two.

Inuyasha sneaks up on the creature and is ready to unleash the adamant barrage but the creature hits him with his thick tail sending Inuyasha crashing past Kagome into a tree. "INUYASHA!"

Lady Monori charges the creature and just barely misses getting hit in the had with its claw as general Neikan jumps onto the creatures back and prepares to bury his sword into the creatures neck. The creature uses its spiky appendages to cut and slash Neikan making him fall onto the ground. The creature turns around and prepares to crush the general as Monori slashes him across the back with one of her katanasa.

The creature stumbles a bit and lets out a angry yell as it brings its claws to its body and stands perfectly still as the air begins to cackle all around them. "**The black blood of the master courses through me! I...AM...UNSTOPPABLE!" **The creature unleashes a powerful explosion that hits everyone in the area. Lady Monori and general Neikan yell out as they get tossed into the forest and through multiple trees as they are hit.

Kagome and Ungai are protected by a powerful miko barrier that gets put up by Kagomes unconcsious. Inuyasha barely misses the explosion as he struggles to stand, using his sword to lean against. "Keh fucking bastard"

"**Your destruction will herald a new age of suffering!"**

The creature turns towards Kagome and Ungai and starts approaching them. Kagome shivers a bit and notches a arrow into her bow as Inuyasha stands beside her. As Inuyasha prepares another attack Sesshomaru and his group emerges from the forest. Takeo and Saburo standing beside Inuyasha as Sesshomaru slashes at the creature with bakusaiga.

The creature yells in pain and swipes at Sesshomaru as he dodges and slashes him across the face making the creature stumble back. Sesshomaru stops in his attack as he notices his tenseiga shaking. 'Hn weird why is tenseiga calling me...unless'

Sesshomaru draws his tenseiga and charges the creature once again as he slashes the at the creatures claw as he screams loudly in pain as his claw is sliced off. The creature stumbles back a bit as Sesshomaru charges again and slashes the creature from the face down to its body in one long stroke, as the creature grows silent as it starts to fall over. "**Oh, what horrors await...**" The creature falls down dead as everyone slowly approaches it except for Lady Monori and general Neikan as they struggle to pull themselves up.

Sesshomaru approaches Kagome and looks her over "Miko what do you know?"

Kagome shivers and looks into Sesshomaru's cold eyes "Eh know what Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and grabs her by the throat. "This _creature _was sent after your group." Kagome struggles to breath as Inuyasha swings his sword at him. "Bastard don't touch her. So what if this creature came her for us wha'ts the big deal."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Inuyasha and glares at him "Well hanyo it matters because this creature is not natural." Lady Monori approaches the both of them and bows to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru what do you mean the creature is not natural?"

Sesshomaru turns towards the daughter of the north "Can you not tell? This _thing _was created by the bodies and souls of dead demons and ningens."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: This chapter may be a bit darker then the last

Somewhere deep in the northern mountains a lone man stands in the middle of carnage. His sword imbedded into a demons chest as he smirks at all the dead bodies of the men, women and children of the demon tribe he just mericlessly slaughtered. He pulls his sword out of the demons sternum as the demons soul starts to float away, only to be sucked into the mans sword as he laughs.

Several human males pulling carts approach the man. "Good you're here, seperate the male bodies from the women and children i have a _special project _for them" the man chuckles darkly and sheaths his sword and walks away. "Time to pay a visit to the good doctor."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha sheaths his sword and looks at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean, how is that even possible" Sesshomaru glares at the hanyo 'Must i explain everything to the brain dead hanyo'

"Well _hanyo _this creature was created by fusing together the souls and corpses of those missing villagers and demons." Sesshomaru turns towards his men. "Hn well we should get moving, Takeo here informed me earlier that the northern Taiyokai is expecting us farther north."

Monori's eyes widen and steps forward "Father is meeting us?" Everyone packs up and is starting to leave, as they begin moving Kagome falls to the ground. "Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?" The group watches as Inuyasha rushes over to comfort the young miko. "Kagome speak to me"

"_There is no light...Only darkness" _Kagome starts to cry and Sesshomaru walks over and picks her up. "Miko what is it" Kagome looks into Sesshomaru's icy golden eyes and buries her head into his haori, surprising everyone.

"_Kill them all!" _Kagome whimpers and starts crying more. "I...I...hear...v-voices in my h-head." Everyone stares at Kagome with there eyes wide. "The d-dream...I saw _him_" Sesshomaru gently puts the miko down and stands over her. "Saw who miko" Kagome looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I...I saw a man h-he had glowing icy blue eyes...deathly white hair down to his shoulders...and his skin it was deathly pale..."

Sesshomaru leaves Kagome with Inuyasha and walks over to the rest of the group. General Saburo steps forward and addresses his lord. "My lord, it is possible she hears the voice of the one behind this." Lady Monori steps forward with captain Ungai and general Neikan. "We three agree with the general of the west Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?"

Sesshomaru looks to the group and then back to Kagome. "Hn, she comes and we meet up with the Lord Hokuto as planned."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

The master passes through a barrier protecting a cave that goes deep underground in the mountains. As he travels deeper into the cave his boots step over bones making the bones crack and break into two, as he walks through kidneys, livers and other guts as they squish beneath his boots, as he keeps walking deeper he steps onto a loose eyeball as it squishes underneath him as he chuckles darkly and licks his lips.

The cave widens and he steps into a poorly made makeshift lab. On the far side of the lab is a tall gangly looking older man holding a bloodied cleaver. The master approaches the doctor and smiles. "So it seems that last expierment you made was destroyed by Seshomaru." The doctor jumps a little and turns around, just now noticing his master. "O-Oh forgive me m-master."

The master smirks and steps closer to him "It is of no consequence." The doctors eyes widen. "M-Master?" The master moves towards the bloody table with a mix of body parts on it "Yes well your plague is working perfectly, how is the progress going on it since last i checked."

"Y-Yes m-master, the plague is going splendid! Now since the first strain of plague i deployed didn't have the end result you were looking for." The doctor shivers in fear and steps back a bit as the master motions for him to continue. "I...I beleive that this new strain that i developed will produce the end result you wanted! Yes yes yes it is quite interesting, my best work i think so!" The doctor turns around to his workbench and keeps on mumbling to himself as the master inspects the other workbenches.

"Akki" The doctor turns around at the use of his name and shuts up. "Y-Yes master?" The master smiles at the doctor and steps forward. "I am sending more corpses to you, the women and children are going to be seperated. I want you to use them for experiment 12-B."

Akki stumbles and his eyes widen. "12-B!? B-But master so soon!?" The master chuckles darkly and smiles. "Yes I want to test Sesshomaru's power against 12-B, he is the greatest threat to my plan." Akki stumbles backwards. "M-Master? How can that mere demon be a threat to you?"

"_Tenseiga_" The master moves towards another bloody workbench and smiles. "Strip the women and children of all their flesh and use it to create 12-B, I trust that you won't fail me again Akki."

The master turns towards the dark corner of the cave as the doctor shivers in fear as the master approaches a large cage covered in a black sheet. "Akki you should know you can't hide anything from me, i see everything." The master laughs as Akki cowers on the other side of the room as the master pulls back the sheet revealing a cage filled with young alive children.

The master smiles at Akki. "Strip these children of all their flesh as well and make sure to do it to them _alive_" The master licks his lips and smiles. "Oh yes that will make 12-B much more powerful and make sure to fuse there souls into 12-B"

The master chuckles darkly and starts to take his leave of the cold dark cave. As the master exits the cave he sits down with his legs crossed and concentrates on his faithful servant. "_Minion progress report"_

"_Y-Yes m-master, the two groups have joined forces and are now on there way to meet up with the northern lord!_"

"_Good, everything is going as planned, however do not fail me! I require that artifact to complete my plans_"

"_I will not fail you master i will get you the artifact, you can count on me_"

"_See that you do or i will take great pleasure in torturing and shattering your soul into oblivion_"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Ungai stops the travelling group inside the village where the northern lord is at. Lady Monori steps forward and speaks to the captain. "Ungai why are we stopping" Ungai bows towards the lady. "I am waiting for your father Lady Monori, as the captain of one of the minor lords of this territory i have heard rumors about a artifact that may help us defeat this new threat. I believe your father is the key, he is far older then anyone here and is a great scholar and is the wisest among us all.

The group is approached by a tall Inu demon wearing a robe along with the colors of his territory, blue and white. He has long golden eyes with silver eyes and one katana at his waist as he embraces his daughter in a hug and smiles at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sets Kagome down as she sleeps as the group meets the northern lord. "Ah Sesshomaru my old friend, it's been too long since we last met, my my you look just like you're grandfather my boy mmm yes me and him had many great battles."

Hokuto walks towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Ah and this must be Inu Taisho's other son and the young miko, so nice to finally meet you my boy." Inuyasha stares at the older demon and scoffs. "However before we get down to buisness, Monori take the two generals, the good captain, the spy and the young miko to the inn, I need to speak with the sons of Inu Taisho in private.

As the group leaves the three inu by themselves they start to walk into the forest that is bordering the village. Sesshomaru steps forward. "Hn, I see that you are still the same old fool who cares for every single person in his land as if they were his own kin."

Hokuto sighs and turns towards the young lord "Sesshomaru i am over one thousand years old, I have lived a long life and in that life i know war and violence is not the answer. I try to rule with love and peace and keep everyone in my lands happy, including ningens and demons."

Inuyasha steps forward. "Hey old man, why did you bring us out here anyways, what about Kagome!" Hokuto gives a light chuckles and turns towards Inuyasha. "The young miko will be fine i assure you. I brought you here to discuss Lord Riki"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and growls as Inuyasha looks on confused. "Who's Lord Riki?" Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha. "It matters not, he is gone and not coming back" Hokuto sighs and turns towards the brothers. "Over one thousand years ago Lord Riki was the lord of all Japan. We four Taiyokai served under him. His power was unmatchable, his power was so great, that he had command over the elements."

Inuyasha nods. "So what happened to him?" Sesshomaru glares at the northern lord. "I don't know what you are planning Hokuto but i suggest you drop it." Hokuto sighs and continues on with his story. "There was a great war taking place Lord Riki set out to stop it using his great power, but while he was away his wife was killed by stray soldiers."

Sesshomaru growls loudly at Hokuto. "Lord Riki went on a rampage when he found out, Japan would have been destroyed by his power if not for the four Taiyokai at that time." Inuyasha nods and looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Hokuto turns towards Inuyasha. "Well seeing as how i was one of the Taiyokai back then i will tell you. I discovered a powerful spell, but a being as powerful as Lord Riki was beyond my abilities. So the four Taiyokai combined their power and banished Lord Riki from this plane."

Inuyasha eyes widen. "What? Plane?" Hokuto chuckles "Yes there are two planes the elemental plane where creatures of the elements are born and the mortal plane where humans, animals and demons thrive. We banished Lord Riki from this plane to the elemental plane and made sure that he could never occur."

Sesshomaru glares at Hokuto "Hokuto you can not release him, he has been banished to that plane for a thousand years. No doubt he will kill us if he gets freed." Hokuto sighs and shakes his head. "I am aware of that Sesshomaru i merely wanted to communicate with him to see if he has any ideas as to how we can stop this new threat. Besides pup I took great care in preparing the spell."

Sesshomaru glares at Hokuto. "Explain" Hokuto chuckles lightly and smiles. "The spell will only break if the entire bloodline of the Taiyokai vanishes. So for example if you Sesshomaru, and you Inuyasha were to die before you have any heirs with the Taisho bloodline, the spell on his prison would weaken."

"So you see we have nothing to fear, I have my daughter and the other two Taiyokai have multiple daughters and sons."

Hokuto stands up and smiles. "Come let us head back, captain Ungai has something to report to me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Hokuto, captain Ungai and general Neikan are sitting around a table by themselves in the inn as the rest of the group is resting and taking care of the young miko.

Hokuto turns towards Ungai. "So my friend what is it that you have for me?" Ungai nods and watches Hokuto "Yes my lord, while you and the young lord of the west were out in the forest, i took the liberty to check out a rumor i heard about." Neikan narrows his eyes at the captain. "Get on with it Ungai we don't have all day"

Ungai coughs. "Yes well i heard of a rumor about a powerful ancient artifact hidden in a cave behind a waterfall. While you were discussing something with the sons of Inu Taisho i took the liberty to go check it out." Neikan sneers at the human. "So that's where you went Ungai and here i thought you ran away."

Hokuto turns towards his general. "Enough Neiikan let the boy finish" Ungai shifts in his sit and glances towards Neikan. "Yes well it appears the rumors were correct i found a very power artifact, i believe it may hold the answer to our problems. However i cannot decipher the language so i was hoping our wise leader could." Ungai coughs and reaches into his armor and pulls out a book and sets it on the table.

Neikan snorts and smashes his fist into the table. "Fool! This book radiates a powerful and evil aura! The likes of you cannot handle something like this." Neikan turns towards Hokuto "My lord allow me to take the book and dispose of it before it falls into the wrong hands."

Hoktuo turns towards the general and shakes his head. "I will take the book Neikan and study its contents. I can feel the evil and power radiating off of it also and Ungai may very well be correct in saying the secret to ending this threat is in this book."

Hokuto nods towards Ungai. "Thank you for bringing this to me my friend, i knew i could count on you during this mission. However the writing on the cover of the book is not one i understand." Hokuto nods his head and seems to be thinking. "Hmm i know of a place deep in the north, a old oracle lives there, more then likely the oracle can translate this book for us so we can use its powers to figure out how to stop this threat and plague."

Hokuto stands up. "I will travel there in the morning, Ungai take the young miko and her companions to one of the villages that got hit by the plague for her to study." Ungai nods as Neikan glares at him. "My lord atleast allow me to accompany you to the oracle, as your general it is my duty to serve and protect you." Neikan stands and bows towards the lord, as Hokuto looks him over. "Very well Neikan you may come, i will also ask Lord Sesshomaru if i can borrow his spy and general on this mission, just incase."

Hokuto nods his head towards the general and captain as he goes and picks up the book, unknown to the trio, the book faintly glows for a second when Hokuto touches it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hokuto slips the book into his robe and takes a walk outside the inn and heads into the forest where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are sitting. Inuyasha sitting up high in a tree and Sesshomaru sitting at the base of a tree twenty feet away.

Hokuto stands in the clearing and watches the two brothers with a smile on his face. "It is time to speak with Lork Riki, and i have decided that you two will join me." Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow and Inuyasha jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground. "What? Old man why do we need to join you"

Sesshomaru stands up. "Inuyasha try to show some respect to the northern lord, I know respect is beyond your limited abilities but you can atleast try." Hokuto chuckles and addresses Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha I think it might do both of you some good to meet somone like Lord Riki, he was most wise and caring when he was the Lord."

"Keh until apparently he went berserk and slaughtered friend and foe, or did I hear the story wrong." Hokuto shakes his head and sighs. "I am hoping that this past millennia has calmed him down enough, and he has moved on from his wifes death."

Sesshomaru moves towards Hokuto and Inuyasha. "Lord Hokuto let us get this over with so we can move on to more pressing matters. Afterall it is merely a waste of my time." Hokuto sits down in the clearing. "Ok i need you two to sit down, sit so that we form a triangle in the dirt." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sit down in the clearing with Hokuto forming a triangle.

Hokuto closes his eyes. "Ok now i need you to close your eyes and make your mind go blank so i can release our spirits for a short amount of time so we can communicate with Lord Riki in the elemental plane."

Hokuto begins chanting in a strange language as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha close there eyes and clear their minds. "_T ma suz'ahn reth T ma fiilrok tadrom dra T krin os nuk talsa reth krin shone sto toro tu ko zoln reth_" The three demons sit perfectly still as their spirits slowly rise out of there bodies and vanish into thin air, transcending the mortal plane into the elemental plane.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Riki is sitting on a rock in the middle of a pool of molten lava, his haori discarded as he sits with his legs crossed, his black hakama fitting his legs perfectly as he runs his left hand through his medium length black hair as his glowing red eyes take in everything around him, a large scar is on his fit chest running from his shoulder blade to his waist right hand is open with his palm facing the sky. A orb of fire and water are chasing each other around his hand as he smiles.

Hokuto, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha emerge as spirits and stand on the ground in front of the pool of lava and, in front of Lord Riki as Riki narrows his eyes at them and smirks at them. "I knew you would come...and i see you brought the might Lord of the West" Riki laughs and stands ontop of his rock as he closes his right hand, making the two orbs vanish into thin air.

Hokuto steps forward as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glare at Lord Riki. "Lord Riki we two Taiyokai and son of the late Inu Taisho humbly request your assitance." Lord Riki laughs as Hokuto notices the long scar on his chest. "Lord Riki forgive me for asking but how did you get that scar? As far as I know no one has been able to hurt you in your life."

Riki stops laughing and glares at the old Taiyokai. "Shame to see you still alive Hokuto i was hoping you would have croaked long ago." Riki smirks as he eyes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the back. As he traces the scar on his chest with his finger. "I got this scar because of you Hokuto"

Inuyasha steps forward and sneers at Riki. "Care to explain old man how you Hokuto injured you when you were banished" Riki glares at Inuyasha as the air around Riki begins to cackle with power as a lightning bolt strikes the ground where the spirit of Inuyasha was standing, causing Inuyasha to jump back as Riki laughs. "Afraid hanyo, in case you forgot I cannot hurt your spirits here" Riki smiles at the foolish hanyo.

Riki sits back down on the rock and crosses his legs and looks at the trio before him. "Yes as i was saying, When the four Taiyokai banished me to this plane, it seems they forgot to take into account the four Lords who rule over this plane in there own territories." Riki smirks and glances to Hokuto. "Kinda like the four Taiyokai of Japan."

Hokuto nods and motions for Riki to continue as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look around and take in the surrondings. "Well these four Lords each command certain territories and they are generally chaotic beings. The territory we are in now is the realm of fire. The Lord of this realm commands fire and lava." Riki glances towards the lava pool as he runs his hand throguh it to the amazement of Inuyasha.

"To the north is where the elemental Lord of the wind resides, he has control of the wind and lightning, the east houses the elemental Lord of water and ice, he is generally more calmer then the others but he is still a disorderly being. The west houses the elemental Lord of the earth, she is a grumpy old hag and is made entirely out of stone."

"The only reason i survived the first hundred years of my prison was because the four Lords all hate and despise each other and are always at war." Hokuto perks up and leans in closer. "Survive?"

Lord Riki nods. "Yes survive. each one of the four lords are extremely powerful, hence why they are bound to this plane. This scar on my chest is a testament to that, I got this scar during one of our fights throughout the years. He is a massive bipedal creature of molten lava and earth and wields a massive hammer with glowing hot spikes protruding from the hammer."

Riki traces the scar on his chest again and sighs. "I barely dodged his attack, however after the war i had with him and his minions of the flame, the rest of the elemental lords were not as difficult per se."

Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow and glares at Lord Riki. "Explain" Lord Riki chuckles and smiles. "Because i defeated the Lord of Flame and subdued him therefore taking control of his remaining army."

Lord Riki smiles and leans back. "My army of flame was pretty much useless when i was fighting the Lord of water, given that his entire territory is under water." Lord Riki laughs. "I know why you three are here but before i give you what you need I want to show you my fight with the Lord of Flame so you can understand what i have been put through since the four Taiyokai _betrayed _me and banished me to this miserable plane."

Lord Riki sighs and closes his eyes as he summons a vision of his past right before the eyes of the trio of demons. "Our story begins right after I fought my way through his minions of the flame and came across the Lords lair..."

**Vision**

Lord Riki takes his first steps into the lair of the Lord of Flame, after defeating his generals and forcing the Lord into combat.

"**_WHO DARES DEFILE THE HALLS OF LIVING FLAME! I SHALL SEAR YOUR ESSENCE FROM YOUR FLESH! YOUR FOOLS JOURNEY ENDS HERE!_**

Lord Riki quickens his pace as he travels deeper into the Lords lair and comes across a gigantic pool of molten lava that is bubbling. As he slowly moves forward and drawing his katana. The Lord of Flame suddenly emerges from the pool of lava and towers above Lord Riki. "**Begone from my realm insect!**"

The Lord of Flame smashes the ground where Riki is with his hammer as Riki dodges and unleashes a lightning bolt right at the Lords right arm. The Lord shakes it off and smashes the ground again with his hammer, causing Riki to dodge once again, but as soon as the hammer hits the ground waves of lava surge in all directions from the hammer. "**By fire be purged!**"

Lord Riki gets hit by one of the lava waves, unable to dodge it in time but is able to block it so as not to take too much damage. His control over the elements allowing him to reduce the damage done by the lava. The lord of Flame raises his left hand into the air as lava starts erupting from the ground, making Lord Riki jump and doge in mid air.

Lord Riki quickly scans the ground around him in mid air as he takes notice of the Lord of Flames body. "**Be bathed in flame!**" Fire starts shooting out of the lords massive body setting the ground ablaze. "**Once I melt your bones I will force my way out of this realm and wreak havoc upon the mortal plane**" Lord Riki does a back flip in the air and unleashes another lightning bolt, hitting the Lord right in the face, making him stumble back.

"No fiend, your time is now!" The Lord of Flame roars and swings his hammer in mid air, as the hammer is about to hit Lord Riki, Riki uses both hands and unleashes a powerful lightning bolt at the hammer, the explosion from the lightning hitting the hammer sends Riki crashing into the ground.

"**WHEN I FINISH THIS YOUR PATHETIC MORTAL WORLD WILL BURN WITH MY VENGEANCE!**" The Lord of Flame smashes his hammer where Lord Riki fell, as Riki attempts to dodge but one of the searing hot spikes on the hammer cuts him from his shoulder blade down to his waist, as blood drips down his torso as the wound starts to cauterize.

Lord Riki seethes in pain as he summons forth a water orb the size of his hand and hits the Lord of Flame with it in the face, making him stumble back a bit and hit the mountain wall. The Lord of Flame lets out a loud roar and smashes his hammer into the ground much harder as lava starts erupting nonstop all around Lord Riki. "**Fall to your knees mortals...this ends now!**" The Lord of the Flame jumps into the air and is about to smash down into the ground right where Lord Riki is, Lord Riki sees him coming and does a somersault and narrowly avoids the Lord of Flame.

Lord Riki aims a powerful lightning bolt at the back of the Lords knee making him fall down onto his back as the Lord of Flame roars again. "**FACE ME INSECT, I SHALL CRUSH YOU FIRSTHAND!**" The Lord of Flame turns over and gets to his feet before Lord Riki can react the Lord of Flame grabs him and starts squeezing him harder as Lord Riki slowly starts getting burned from the lava. "**DIE INSECT!**"

Lord Riki screams in pain as his body is slowly being crushed and burned by the lava. Lord Riki closes his eyes as the air around the two of them begins to cackle as lightning surges through Lord Riki sending a massive jolt right into the Lord of the Flames hands. The Lord of the Flame drops Lord Riki and roars again. "**Pathetic**"

Lord Riki runs through the fire that has rapidly spread through most of the lair as he stands in a clearing that has yet to be set ablaze by the neverending fire. "**YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!" **The Lord of Flame charges Lord Riki, Lord Riki unleashes another powerful lightning bolt hitting the Lord in the kneecap. Lord Riki falls to one knee along with the Lord of Flame and starts to cough.

Lord Riki forces himself to stand as he closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. The Lord of Flame slowly stands up and smashes his hammer down on the ground in front of him, sending a large lava wave in the direction of Lord Riki. "**BY FIRE BE PURGED!" **Lord Riki opens his eyes and starts breathing hard as he braces himself, the lava wave washes over him causing multiple burns all over his body.

Lord Riki lets out a small smile as it starts to rain hard. A massive downpour covering the entire area making the flames all around the lair start to die down. "**AGH...OUTSIDER! THIS IS NOT YOUR REALM! YOUR FAILURE TODAY MORTAL HERALDS THE END OF YOUR WORLD! MY CHILDREN WILL USHER IN A NEW ERA...RULED BY THE FLAME!"**

The Lord of Flame swings his hammer as he is drenched in water as Lord Riki dodges and lunges at the Lord of Flame attaching himself to the Lords chest as Lord Riki shoots out massive amounts of Lightning through The Lord of Flames entire body thanks to the rain. The Lord of Flame roars out as he gets hit hard by the lightning and rain. "**No...Noooo...This was to be my hour of triumph!**" A massive explosion sends both Lords crashing into opposites sides of the Lair. Lord Riki struggles to get up breathing and coughing hard as he slowly makes his way over to the Lord of Flame who is laying on the ground and not moving.

**End Vision**

Lord Riki closes the vision and stares at the trio before him and smiles. "So that was pretty much what my life was like for about the first hundred years or so. Fighting war after war trying to survive in this hell." Hokuto looks down and Lord riki smiles as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stay silent. "However that is not why you decided to visit me today. I will tell you now that i know many things that are happening on the mortal plane.

Hokuto stands up. "So do you know how to defeat this hidden foe Lord Riki?" Lord Riki smiles and laughs. "Of course i do Hokuto, but I won't tell you" Inuyasha stands up and glares at Lord Riki. "Bastard! Why the hell not!" Riki turns towards the young hanyo "The four Taiyokai banished me to this plane, so why should i help them" Lord Hakuto is about to speak up when Lord Riki stops him.

"However i will tell you his name and let _'certain' _events unfold" Sesshomaru stands up and moves forward. "What do you mean unfold?" Lord Riki smiles and leans back. "Ever since i defeated the four Lords of this palce I have been gifted. At random times i am able to take a glipse into the future. Though what i see is random, if I attempt to change what i see, who knows what could happen."

Hokuto sighs. "Very well Lord Riki, what his name, and then we will leave you in peace" Lord Riki smiles. "His name is _Masato_"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru, Hokuto and Inuyasha return, and stand up in the middle of the forest clearing. "Keh well that was a waste of time" Hokuto moves toward Inuyasha as Sesshomaru walks back to the inn. "Come now Inuyasha it wasn't that bad, right Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru goes to the inn and meets up with his general and spy. "Takeo, Saburo I need you two to accompany the northern lord and his general to this so called oracle. Takeo report back to me if anything appears out of the ordinary." Takeo and Saburo bow towards Lord Sesshomaru and in unison say "Yes my Lord"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

After seeing Lord Hakuto, general Neikan, general Saburo and Takeo off. Lady Monori sits by the brash hanyo Inuyasha as Sesshomaru moves towards the young miko Kagome. "Miko" Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glares at Kagome and grabs her arm making her stand up. "I will train you to be a better miko and warrior"

Kagome looks down and mumbles. "Why?" Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and keeps glaring at Kagome. "Your skills are inadequate and we have a better chance of survival if you get better"

While Sesshomaru and Kagome are having their talk Lady Monori sits next to Inuyasha causing the young hanyo to lightly blush and look away. "So you are the younger son of the late Inu Taisho." Inuyasha nods and shoves his hands inside his fire rat robe. Lady Monori develops a light blush at seeing Inuyasha ears twitch. "Perhaps we both can spar with each other while the miko trains, to further develop our skills." Inuyasha turns towards Lady Monori. "Keh fine, whatever"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere deep in the northern mountains Masato is sitting on the ground with his sword across his lap, his eyes are closed as he concentrates on the minds of his minions. Seeing everything through their eyes and knowing each and everyone of their thoughts.

Masato gets to his feet as he smiles and slowly sheaths his sword as he looks up at the morning sky. "It is time for me to head out once again"


	4. Chapter 4

Masato arrives in a village where his newest batch of plague is being unleashed. Masato rides to the center of village ontop of a pale white skeleton horse, his sword faintly glowing at his side. Masato smiles and dismounts from his steed and moves towards a middle aged man with greying hair. "Ah my Tadashi, my most faithful servant, it is so nice to see that atleast one of my minions being so competent."

Tadashi bows towards the dark master. "I live only to serve you master" The master smiles and inspects the village. "How goes the plague, is it a success unlike the last batch?" Tadashi smiles and follows his master. "Oh yes master the plague is working wonderfully! It was also quite easy to convince the poor souls in this village for me to bless their crops from evil spirits." Tadashi smiles. "They didn't even inspect me to see if i was even a real priest, they even let me sprinkle the plague all over the crops."

Tadashi laughs and the master smiles. "Well Tadashi you are very persuasive. That is why i let you recruit more souls for my army." Tadashi smiles and rubs his hands together. "Yes it was very easy, most of them are simply poor helpless villagers, who might I add feel very badly towards the lesser lords of the lands."

The master smiles and moves torwards a hut. "Tadashi I wish to see the results of the plague first hand. I want to witness the success." Tadashi smirks and enters a large hut. "Of course my master. We have two villagers in here, about to undergo the change."

The master follows Tadashi into the large hut and takes note of two villagers. The man was holding the woman in his arms, she was ghastly pale and soaked in sweat. Both are alive but the woman is clearly ill, the master glances at Tadashi and smiles.

Her desperate glassy eyes find Tadashi and brightened. "Mercy my lord! My body fails. I have seen what happens next. Please allow me to rest in peace" She struggled out of the mans arms and clung onto Tadashi. "For pity's sake! If you will not aid me, atleast take my husband to safety!" The woman started to weep nonstop.

"Hush sweetheart" The man murmured behind her. "I will not leave you" Tadashi shoves the woman back a bit as she keeps weeping in front of the master as she looks into his icy eyes. The master smiles at her, and in one lightning-quick motion, The master's hand speared the woman through the heart.

The master casually shakes off the corpse onto the floor. Her husband howls in anguish. The master and Tadashi smile as the corpse starts thrashing and arching against the cold ground. The male villager gaped in shock and fell silent. The dead woman's skin started changing color. Shifting to faintly greenish grey. Slowly the spasms died off, and she unsteadily rose to her feet. She rolled her head to the side and shivered as she spotted her husband. "Get this man out of here" She rasped.

The master and Tadashi didn't move. With a groan she raked her fingers through her tangled brown hair. The master and Tadashi got a good look at her face. Blood vessels were darkening under her skin, and her eyes seemed feral crazed. Her husband asked doubtfully "My love? Are you all right?"

A bitter laugh escaped her and twisted into a snarl when he took a hesitant step towards her. "Don't come any closer" The man ignored her protest and went toward her, but she shoved him away with enough force to send him flying. He hit the side of the hut and fell down stunned.

"Stay back" Her voice was becoming more guttural. "Hurt you" She wrapped her arms around herself, and backed up until she bumped into the other side of the hut. "Hurt you, hurt you" She whined, and something began to be wrong with the way she said it.

The master and Tadashi watched her slowly, jerkily lift a hand to the hole in her chest. She hissed, grimaced, and brought her fingers to her mouth. Licked them. Sucked at them. Then in a blur of movement, she was leaping at her husband, lashing out, baring her teeth.

The man screamed, and blood spurted onto the floor and onto the master and Tadashi. All through the hut you could hear unspeakable sounds. Ripping, shredding, chewing. A soft wretched mewling that very much meant that the undead woman was aware of her actions, but unable to stop herself. The master looked on in pleasure as he licked his lips and watched the woman feast on her alive husband.

The master chuckled darkly as he left the hut followed by Tadashi. "Tadashi I am most impressed by the progress of the plague, it seems the doctor and yourself have been very busy lately." Tadashi nods and frowns a little. "I must tell you my master, that the villagers turned by the plague are not all that powerful, they won't be of any use to us in battles." The master chuckles and smiles at him. "I am aware that they are fairly weak Tadashi, however I didn't develop this plague to use on weak pitiful villagers in hopes of creating powerful soldiers."

Tadashi looks at the master. "Then why my master?" The master puts one hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "Quantity not quality my ever faithful servant, I already have a quite a bit of elite soldiers in my ever growing army. However these mindless ghouls from the plague will serve as a distraction and wear down any opposing forces with there shear numbers."

The master smiles. "Now Tadashi you have done very well here, and you have served me faithfully over the years as we prepared. We mustered a fighting force under the eyes of the four taiyokai. You also served me faithfully when we slaughtered innocents in faraway lands to bolster my ranks." Tadashi nods and looks at his master. The master smiles as his cold icy blue eyes look upon Tadashi, as the master unsheaths is sword and strikes Tadashi down. His sword slicing through the man easily. The sword enters from the man's left shoulder blade and makes a clean cut all the way down to the man's waist on his right side, slicing Tadashi into two.

The master stands over the corpse of his faithful servant and places a hand on the man's forehead. "Now Tadashi it is time for you to receive my gift"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Lord Riki was sitting alone ontop of a rock in the middle of a bubbling lava pool. His eyes are closed and he smiles as lightning streaks across the black sky. The Lord of Flame begins to slowly emerges from the lava pool, as Lord Riki opens his eyes and stares at the Lord. "Won't be long now, soon i will be able to make my escape. Then i will make them all pay for banishing me to this miserable plane." The Lord of Flame watches Lord Riki. "Lord Riki, what about the bound elementals here?"

Lord Riki smiles and stands up. "Do not worry, once i am free of this place I will start working on a portal. A portal that will connect the two planes, allowing you and the other lords passage into the mortal plane. With the four elemental lords at my side we will be unstoppable. I will have my revenge"

The Lord of Flame begins to submerge back into the lava pool. "So you still remember..." Lord Riki watches the sky as lightning flashes across the sky. "I remember...That day marked by cries of war and torrents of blood. Where terrified women and children huddled in darkened corners."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Monori and Inuyasha are in the forest getting ready to spar. Lady Monori has drawn her two katanas and Inuyasha is wielding his Tetsusaiga. Lady Monori gets into her fighting stance. "While Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are off training and captain Ungai is resting in the inn lets do some sparring."

"Keh whatever" Inuyasha lunges at Monori causing her to do a backflip into the air. Monori lands on her feet and quickly charges Inuyasha forcing him to block with his sword. Monori's katanas get deflected as Inuyasha jumps back. "Wind Scar!"

Monori forms a X with her katanas and unleashes a powerful blast of ice at the wind scar. The blast of ice and the wind scar collide, causing a small explosion as they cancel each other out. Monori jumps in the air and does a flip in mid air landing behind Inuyasha as she attempts to slash at his back. Inuyasha barely dodges, Inuyasha spins around and with his free hand slashes at Monori with his claws.

Lady Monori does the splits and punches Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha stumbles back and brings Tetsusaiga down on Monori's head, forcing her to bring her katanas over her head to block Inuyasha. Monori pushes Inuyasha back and does a backwards somersault and quickly gets to her feet and slashes Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha reaches to his chest "Blades of Blood!" Monori attempts to dodge the blades but gets one in her right shoulder.

Monori drops one of her katanas as she charges at Inuyasha with her one remaining katana. Both swords meet in a clash as the two dog demons push against each other. They both grab onto each other with their free hand and pull each other close as the two swords scrape against each other as Monori smiles. Suddenly Lady Monori leans in close and gives Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek. Monori turns around and walks away leaving a stunned and confused Inuyasha standing there as she bends over to pick up her fallen katana and walks away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Before the master can start up the dark ritual on his faithful servant, he meets up with Tadashi's second in command. A man in a long black robe and shoulder length grey hair and cold black eyes. "Pesuto" The man known as Pesuto turns around and bows towards the master. "Pesuto you are Tadashi's second and one of my elite few. I want you to continue with the plague and hit the next village.

"I won't let you down master" The master chuckles and moves away. "I know you won't Pesuto. Just like I know you feel nothing, not after I froze your heart." Pesuto bows and gathers up the human acolytes that accompanied Tadashi and himself, along with carts containing barrels of plague and slowly begins his journey to the next village.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru leads the miko Kagome to a clearing in the woods. Sesshomaru draws his Tenseiga as Kagome takes out a spare katana from the village as she gets into a fight stance. Sesshomaru quickly charges at the miko and slashes at her. Kagome attempts to block but her sword is knocked out of her hand. "Again"

Kagome grumbles and bends over to pick up her katana. As she picks it up Sesshomaru charges agains and slashes at her again. Her sword getting knocked behind her into a tree as Sesshomaru prepares to slash her with his sword again. Kagome stumbles backwards and puts her hands up just as Sesshomaru brings down his sword. A powerful barrier gets erected and it deflects Sesshomaru's attack.

Sesshomaru jumps into the air. "Pathetic" Sesshomaru slashes at Kagome again forcing her to put up another barrier. Kagome is breathing hard as Sesshomaru keeps hacking away at the barrier. "Grr bastard!" Kagome's barrier falls as Sesshomaru shoves her back hard as she slams into a tree as Sesshomaru sheaths his sword and walks over to the young miko.

Sesshomaru grabs Kagome by the neck as his claws dig into her flesh as she struggles against him. Her nails digging into his wrist as she scratches Sesshomaru. 'Crap, can't breathe...Fuck he's gonna kill me' Kagome struggles harder as she places her hands on Sesshomaru's wrist as she starts to burn him with her miko powers.

Sesshomaru lets go of the miko as he draws his sword and inspects his burnt wrist. His wrist is covered in deep red burns as she lunges at the young miko as she puts her hands up to stop him. Sesshomaru's chest collides with her hands as a powerful blast erupts from her hands. Sesshomaru grunts and gets blasted backwards crashing through multiple trees.

Kagome gasps and quickly rushes over to where Sesshomaru landed. As the young miko reaches the Lord of the West she notices that his haori is gone and he has a large red burn all over his chest. "Oh Kami i'm so so so sorry Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru slowly stands up and begins walking away. "Hn"

Kagome runs after him and grabs onto his arm. "Stop! Where are you going you're injured!" Sesshomaru turns around and glares at Kagome as she glares back at him. "As if a mere ningen female could hurt this Sesshomaru" Kagome's face goes red as she glares at Sesshomaru. "Prick!" Kagome slaps him across the face causing Sesshomaru to get a burn mark on his face.

"Kagome gasps again when she notices the burn. "Shit i'm so sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome looks down and then into his eyes as she reaches up and places a hand to his cheek. Sesshomaru glares at her. "Stop miko" Kagome glares at him and stomps her feet. "Damnit! I am only trying to help since I am the one that hurt you! Also my name is not miko it's Kagome, so stop calling me miko!"

"Hn" Sesshomaru stands still as he glares at the young miko. 'Annoying miko' Kagome rubs his cheek and summons her healing powers as the burn mark on his cheek slowly starts to go away. Kagome smiles and presses her hands to Sesshomaru's chiseled chest. Kagome slowly starts to rub his chest as she lightly blushes while avoiding eye contact.

Kagome finishes healing Sesshomaru as she quickly grabs her stuff and walks quickly back to the village. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as his eyes wander over her body before going back to the top of her head. Sesshomaru slowly follows her, walking behind her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru enter the village just as Inuyasha and Lady Monori enter the village at the same time. Inuyasha and Monori are blushing deeply as they look at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome blushes and looks away as Lady Monori steps forward. "Um where is Ungai?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

The mad doctor Akki is in his makeshift lab as he slams a dead corpse onto his workbench. Akki takes his cleaver that has dried blood coating it all over. Akki slowly starts striping the corpse of all her flesh. Akki takes a large chunk of flesh from her right side and tosses into a pile of other chunks of flesh. Akki brings the cleaver down on her neck, decapitating the woman. He takes the cleaver again and begins seperating the top of her skull from her head. Akki reaches in and pulls out her brain as he puts the brain on a seperate workbench. Afterwards he tosses her head into a second pile consisting of women and childrens heads.

Akki begins to softly whistle as he mumbles some words that don't make any sense. "Cut. cut, slash, slash. The sinew, the soft meat, the dark blood coursing within. Must not fail my master." Akki reaches into the cage and grabs hold of a little boy as the boy screams and crys and struggles in the doctor's grip.

Akki pushes him on the workbench and slowly begins hacking off his limbs as the child's life slowly begins to fade as Akki leans in close. "Just a taste..." Akki runs his finger in the pool of blood that is forming and brings it to his lips, slowly licking the blood off of his finger. "Tastes like...Cherry! Oh! Excuse me!" Akki takes a blade and begins stripping the child of his flesh and skin. Tossing back chunkcs of flesh into the ever growing pile of flesh and blood. Akki strips the boy of all his organs and then discards the bones that remain.

Akki goes back to the cage and takes the last child out. "You can't come in here all dirty like that! You need that nasty flesh scrubbed off first!" Akki smiles and begins stripping the boy of all his flesh as he screams his head off. "Great news everyone!" Akki continues stripping the boy of all his flesh and organs as the boy goes limp. Akki picks up a naeedle and thread and continues to whistle.

Akki takes the chunks of flesh from his massive pile along with the needle and thread and smiles as he talks to himself. "It is a weakness, a crippling flaw...A joke played by the _Creators _upon their own creations." Akki begins sewing the chunks of flesh together to create experiment 12-B. "The sooner you come to accept your condition as a defect, the sooner you will find yourself in a position to transcend it. Through our master, all things are possible. His power is without limit, and his will unbending."

Akki lets out a toothy smile as he begins to lick his bloody hands. "Those who oppose him will be destroyed utterly, and those who serve - who serve wholly, unquestioningly, with utter devotion of mind and soul - elevated to heights beyond your ken."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Lady Monori travel to the next village in search of the captain Ungai. The dog demons following his scent as they arrive at a deserted village. Kagome steps forward. "Where is everyone?" Sesshomaru moves in front of Kagome. "This place reeks of death"

Lady Monori, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha listen as scratching and feet dragging sound throughout the village. A bunch of ningens dressed in black robes surrond the three demons and young miko. Behind them the corpses of the villagers are standing behind them. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. Inuyasha steps forward. "Fucking bastards! What did you do?"

Sesshomaru steps forward and draws his sword. "Pathetic, weak fools" Lady Monori grabs her two katanas and steps forward. "Indeed they are all weak, this won't be much of a problem." Suddenly Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and gets into a fighting stance. Lady Monri and Inuyasha get on either side of Kagome with Sesshomaru in front of her as Lady Monori grips her katanas tighter. "A powerful aura is heading this way" The group turns at the sound of laughter as a man emerges from the crowd of corpses wearing a pitch black robe and hood with pale skin. "You will find no peace in death!" Pesuto smiles and gives the command to attack. "Glory to the master!"


End file.
